


Caught

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Caught, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert are together now and people are still getting used to it, and they have a nasty habit of walking in on their time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

t had taken a while to get used to. Once everything had come out and the dust had settled they had found their way to one another again. Arguments where had when they had announced they were together but eventually people had calmed down and just had to get used to it. But there were still moments when Robert would come to the pub and Aaron would lean over the bar to kiss him before getting him a drink, where people would stare in surprise. Mostly they kept to themselves however; yet it seemed they could never get any peace.

DIANE

Robert had come round to see Aaron having not had time to the previous day. They'd been chatting at the table then moved over to the sofa to watch TV. Robert moved his hand up Aaron's thigh and smiled,  
"What are you doing?"  
He put his head against the cushions,  
"I wanna kiss you."  
Aaron grinned,  
"You are allowed to."  
Robert leant over and kissed him; gently at first before deepening it and pulling Aaron closer.  
"I missed you last night."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Really?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again; his hand moving across Aaron's chest and up to his neck; his fingers playing with the hair behind his ear.  
"Can I stay tonight?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again: moving closer and pushing him down onto the sofa as his own hands tangled in the mans hair,  
"Oh-oh gosh I'm sorry!"  
The two sprung apart as Diane covered her eyes,  
"We're dressed you can open your eyes."  
Diane lowered her hand slowly,  
"Sorry boys."  
Aaron jumped up,  
"Wanna tea? I'll make us some tea. Diane?"  
Robert chuckled and looked up at the woman,  
"Are we interrupting your alone time?"  
Diane straightened her shirt and squeeze his shoulder,  
"No no, just came in to say hello is all. You staying for your tea?"  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"That's up to him. Can I stay?"  
Aaron shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I'm not your keeper am I?"  
Robert grinned,  
"I'd love to stay then Diane, if you're sure it's okay."  
"Course it is. Shepards pie do you?"  
Robert nodded and she smiled at them,  
"That's sorted then. I'll leave you two to uh...get on."  
Aaron winced and turned away as Robert grinned again,  
"That uh...yeah."  
Diane cleared her throat,  
"Maybe try and keep it to the bedroom eh boys?"  
"Oh my god"  
Aaron disappeared around the corner into the kitchen as Robert smiled,  
"Will do Diane. Sorry."  
She threw her hand up and walked out. Robert waited until the door was closed and walked over to Aaron,  
"She's gone. Come on."  
He pulled him in and Aaron put a hand against his chest,  
"Are you serious? I'm not...no. Maybe later."  
Robert laughed and kissed his head,  
"Go on then. Sit down. I'll make the tea."  
Aaron sat down and put his head in his hands as Robert laughed and turned the kettle on.

VICTORIA

Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair absentmindedly and yawned. The two had decided to go upstairs and watch a film after putting up with looks and whispers throughout lunch in the pub. Robert moved his head slightly;  
"Your stomachs making some well weird noises."  
Aaron looked down at him,  
"It is?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah. Sounds like you got an alien in there."  
Aaron laughed and Robert sat up to move next to him. He put his hand in Aaron's and entwined their fingers,  
"This movie is shocking."  
"I know...Adam recommended it. Last time I listen to him."  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"You should listen to me."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert leant in and kissed him; gently at first before pushing him further into the cushions and deepening it. He pushed Aaron's arms up above his head and held them there as he moved on top of him and they fell into a steady rhythm of kisses. Aaron bent his legs and wrapped them around Robert; about to pull his hand free to pull the mans jeans off when the door opened,  
"Aaron I need to-oh Jesus! Sorry. Sorry."  
The door closed again as the two men jumped apart. Aaron jumped from the bed and wiped his mouth before pulling it open; Victoria stood in the doorway with her hand over her eyes,  
"Vic I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to walk in on that."  
"MAYBE SHE SHOULD KNOCK?"  
Aaron glared at Robert who was lying back on the bed and Victoria looked around him,  
"Uh maybe you should have some self restraint and not mount your boyfriend at 3 in the afternoon?"  
Robert lifted his hands,  
"We're in his room! You and Adam were naked in the kitchen!"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Wait-what?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"Let it go Rob. Shouldn't you be at work anyway?"  
Aaron dropped his head,  
"I'm getting a drink."  
He left the room; and the two siblings arguing, his face burning at the embarrassment of getting caught again.

PADDY

Aaron pushed Robert up against the sink and kissed him again; pulling him close by his tie and smiling as Roberts hands found and squeezed his arse. They hadn't seen one another in two days and Robert had snuck up behind him when he was washing his hands. He'd put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck,  
"Hi."  
Aaron turned around and hugged him; suddenly desperate to have the man against him. Robert smiled into the embrace,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him, wrapping the tie around his hand and pulling him even closer,  
"Mm mm I missed you."  
Aaron nodded and pulled him in for another kiss; turning them around and pushing him against the wall,  
"You always like this when I leave? I should start taking meetings away more often."  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
Robert put one hand flat on the wall as the other held on to Aaron's waist as he deepened the kiss. He and Aaron had just gotten into a steady rhythm of kisses when the door behind them opened,  
"Oh-no."  
The two men broke apart and Aaron sprung away from Robert; his face turning red as he came face to face with an equally embarrassed Paddy. Robert wiped his mouth,  
"Paddy. Perfect timing."  
Aaron stuttered and looked away. Robert rolled his eyes and pulled him behind him as he led them out, a stopping to pat Paddy's shoulder,  
"Unclench Patrick. It's just kissing."  
Paddy glanced at him and then looked away; Robert smirked and led Aaron back to the pub to get him a drink.

ADAM

Aaron looked at Robert and sighed,  
"So am I forgiven?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled Robert in,  
"One more chance."  
He said it with a smile and Robert grinned,  
"Never can resist my smile can you?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah yeah. Come here."  
He kissed him gently and Aaron pulled away,  
"Maybe I haven't forgiven you."  
Robert arched an eyebrow,  
"No?"  
Aaron turned to face him,  
"I mean...I don't like being ignored."  
Roberts face softened and he walked over; running a finger slowly down Aaron's front,  
"I am so sorry...that I fell asleep and missed your call."  
Aaron looked down and Robert smirked,  
"If it's any consolation I dreamed about you."  
Aaron met his eyes,  
"Yeah? What did you dream?"  
Robert stood straight,  
"Actually that we went fishing. It was weird-ow!"  
Aaron pinched him and he laughed,  
"I know what you mean!"  
He gripped Aaron's jacket front,  
"I dreamed that I kissed your neck...here."  
He pressed a kiss to Aaron's skin,  
"And here..."  
He moved his head and kissed the other side,  
"And here..."  
He kissed Aaron's jaw,  
"And then you looked at me."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert dragged his thumb over his mouth; pulling his bottom lip down,  
"And you said...?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Rhubarb and Custard?"  
Robert snorted,  
"No...shockingly."  
He shifted slightly,  
"You said...'Rob you're the best I've ever had and the best I'm ever gonna have-"  
"Wow dream me is a liar."  
Robert pinched his arm as he leant in and bit his lip,  
"Then you let me kiss you."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Kiss me then."  
Robert smiled and closed the gap between them; kissing him deeply as he pressed the man against the desk. Aaron gripped him tightly; about to push the items from the desk when the door opened,  
"Oh for god sake guys."  
The two men broke apart and Robert grinned,  
"Adam...care to join?"  
Aaron elbowed him and Robert stumbled back,  
"Ow. Bastard."  
Adam rolled his eyes and pulled his gloves off,  
"I'm going to get food. I was gonna offer to bring you something back but clearly you've got your mouth full."  
"Well not yet..."  
Aaron turned red and sat down heavily. Robert grinned,  
"He's embarrassed because you caught us."  
"Shut up Robert."  
Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys,  
"Not like I'm the first to catch you two."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"You know everyone has compared notes, where you've been caught, what you were doing? You two are hot topic."  
Aaron dropped his head onto the desk then sat up.  
"Great. Just...flipping great."  
Robert frowned,  
"What does it matter? They're just jealous our sex life is better than theirs anyway."  
Aaron turned to face him,  
"You're unbelievable."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I mean it's not a secret anymore so who cares, hey Adam."  
Adam looked at him.  
"What?"  
"You don't really care do you? Catching us? It just tells you that we clearly have a sexual relationship that we want to explore."  
Adam scrunched his nose is disgust,  
"Yeah. I'm not that bothered about catching you but never describe your relationship like that again okay?"  
Aaron had his head in his hands as Adam walked out of the portacabin. Robert laughed,  
"So easy to wind him up."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Oi."  
Aaron dropped his hands,  
"It doesn't matter. No one cares. Come on. I'll buy you a coffee."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine. Come on."  
He walked past only to be grabbed by Robert who pulled him in and kissed him gently,  
"I love you."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Love you too. Come on."  
Robert kissed his head and followed him out.

CHAS

"I've been lucky really. Haven't had to see it too much."  
Diane sighed,  
"They're enjoying their freedom I suppose."  
Chas walked around the bar,  
"Mmhmm...I'm gonna go collect some glasses."  
She walked out of the pub and around the corner; she stopped as she caught sight of the two men partially hidden near the back door,  
"Can you come round tonight?"  
"Sure. Wanna watch a movie or something?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I just wanna be...just you and me."  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Sounds perfect."  
Aaron smiled and kissed his palm before leaning up and kissing him gently. She was about to open get mouth and say something when she noticed Aaron's smile as he looked at Robert; and the way Robert smiled at Aaron as though he was the only person in the world. Chas looked away and stepped back quietly before heading back inside; deciding to leave the two to their moment in private.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at my tumblr : realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com I love hearing from you all <3


End file.
